


Sweet Tooth

by JoMouse



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Chocolate, Don't copy to another site, Kid Fic, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek and Stiles' son gets them into a sticky situation at a wedding reception.This was written forSterek Valentine Weekon tumblr.Day 4: Chocolate Covered





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Had a bit of fun with this one. I hope you enjoy it! t is unbeta'd so all errors are mine.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Derek watched his four-year-old son tumble across the dance floor being chased by his Tata who, unsurprisingly, wasn’t fairing much better with his grace of movement. The duo stopped to talk to the bride and groom before the little boy grew bored. Derek watched him look up to see the adult’s attention was diverted from him before quickly moving away and across the hall.

It didn’t take any of Derek’s enhanced senses to figure out where the child was headed. The smell of warm chocolate filled most of the room; even the humans in attendance had commented on the lavish chocolate fountain taking up half of the dessert table. Even without the scent, he’d already been taking turns with his husband to keep Alix away from the confection after he’d ended up wearing as much as he’d eaten earlier.

Technically, it was Stiles’ turn to run interference, but  Derek didn’t have the heart to interrupt the emotional moment he was sharing with this father and new stepmother. The three of them were currently hugging, the uncomfortable sound of his husband crying, filling Derek’s ears and distracting him from Alix’s journey towards chocolate heaven.

A loud crash followed by a small voice shouting, “Daddy! Tata!” drew the attention of everyone in the room. “Samuel Alixander Stilinski-Hale!” Stiles shouted, his voice filled with panic more than anger as he raced away from his father and Melissa towards the boy who was standing wide-eyed among the dishes and fruit he’d managed to pull off the table.

Derek saw the outcome before Stiles had even lost his footing and run into the table, so he was racing towards Alix and wrapping his arms around him at the same time Stiles hit the dessert table, knocking it over and sending the chocolate fountain tumbling and spilling over Derek, some of the warm chocolate still managing to get around Derek and onto Alix.

As he started checking Alix to be sure the chocolate hadn’t injured him, despite his speedy healing abilities, his son started licking chocolate off his own fingers before leaning in and licking a narrow strip up the side of Derek’s face. The sudden silence in the room was broken by loud laughter, Derek noting the loudest belonged to his husband.

Growling lowly, he rose to his feet holding onto Alix’s collar to keep him from escaping as he took a towel from a member of the catering staff. He heard camera shutters going off throughout the room and he spotted the videographer pointing her camera at them as well and wondered if she’d managed to capture the entire debacle. He closed his eyes, struggling not to allow his eye flare to interfere with any of these memories.

“Daddy?” Alix asked tugging on his shirt sleeve and drawing his attention to the streak of chocolate he left behind, although he could sense Stiles moving closer. 

He didn’t find out what his son wanted because Stiles scooped him up in his arms, tickling his belly and making the boy giggle out, “Tata, no!” After a minute, Scott came up and took Alix, offering to get him cleaned up for them.

Once his son was in safe hands, he turned his attention to his husband who was still laughing and looking altogether too clean as he reached a hand out to swipe a finger down Derek’s cheek collecting some of the chocolate that had dripped out of his hair. Bringing his finger to his lips, distracting Derek from the growl that he was going to let out at being the cause of so much laughter in the room. Reaching out, he grabbed Stiles by the wrist, pulling his finger from his mouth before using his grip to pull him into a messy hug and ignoring his squawks of protest.

“Not so funny, now, is it?” he said, eyebrows lowered into a glower that just made Stiles laugh harder. “Don’t know why you’re laughing so hard. You’re taking both us home,” he said gesturing over his shoulder at his son who had somehow confined Scott to play in the spilled chocolate on the floor as the catering staff attempted to mop up the mess around them. “And you’re on cleanup duty.”

Stiles grinned before he leant in for a less than chaste chocolate-covered kiss. “Then it's a good thing I have a sweet tooth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr! I'm [josjournal](http://josjournal.tumblr.com).


End file.
